The Journey to Stone Rock Abbey
by TheGatheringDarkness
Summary: Chapter 3 is up and going good, thanks to all my reviewers!
1. Starflower and the leaving of Redwall

Disclaimer:I do not own The redwll series, the only thing I own are the unoffical facts in this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~Journey To Yellow Rock Abbey~~~~~~~~  
  
BOOK 1: Graveyard,River and Mountain   
  
Redwall Abbey, a place of greatness, but now the plague that destroyed Loamhedge has reached it's halls causing it's great abbey mice to flee, this is the story of a small mousemaid and her friends that get sepearted and lost from the main body, they decide to head for the badger mountain,Salamandastron,but our story starts just as the abbeybeasts must leave their beloved home...  
  
"Order!Order!" Abbess Tiya yelled out among the rucus of Cavern Hole  
  
Soon all the noise died down as the Abbess stood.  
  
"My friends, grave news now greets out Abbey. I fear that we must flee from here.."She started.  
  
"But where we will go?" An otter yelled out.  
  
"Settle..settle.." Tiya replied. "We shall go to the south, out kind gatekeeper Fenna has told us what we are dealing with and has decided to come forward to tell everyone. Miss Fenna, if you please."  
  
The old and ancient squirrel stepped forward, holding a fairly old book in her arms. She cleared her throat and opened the book.  
  
"I refer back to my olden days when I was just a young 'un. Me, my friend Springald, and Horty;as we knew him; disobeyed our Abbot, who was abbot Carrul at the time, and ran off with Sarobando the squirrel and Bragoon the otter to Loamhedge to search for a secret healing manuscript for Horty's poor sister. Upon reaching Loamhedge all we found really were gravestone and ruin. We also found the reason for all of this destruction. It seemed that a black death had reached them, which was later named the plague." she sounded out.  
  
All of the beasts in the abbey stared at old Fenna. Then the otter who psoke out earlier rasied his hand.  
  
"Yes?" Fenna asked.  
  
"So what do we do then?" He asked.  
  
"We must flee. We shall go to the south past old Loamhedge to an abbey down there. Mr Toobledum told me on the journey that there was an abbey far to the south. It was called Blackstone abbey, a nice one like ours but smaller.." she replied.  
  
"All for the idea of going to Blackstone raise your hands" Abbess Tiya yelled out.  
  
Everyone that was present raised their hands high.  
  
The abbot sighed. "Then it is settled, we elave tomorrow at dawn, sleep well and pack my friends.. dismissed."  
  
It was a sad night as the Abbeybeasts crawled into their beds. The only people still up was a group or friends about 14-15 years old(which is equal to about 13-15 seasons). There was four of them, 2 mice, one otter, and 1 shrew. The shrew's name was Jig, the ottter's name was Shiigo, and the mice's names were Starflower and Rath.  
  
"So it's agreed then?" Rath whispered.  
  
Shiigo, Jig, and Starflower nodded.  
  
"We shall leave the abbey with the brothers and sisters and upon reaching the ruins of the church we leave for the badger mountain" Jig said.  
  
"Sleep well my friends" Rath whispered "tomorrow we start the greatest journey of our lives."  
  
Sleep didn't come easy for Starflower, when she did sleep she was visited in her dreams by Martin!  
  
Her voise sounded not of her own as she spoke to him. "Oh Martin, how could this horrible thing happened to our poor abbey?"  
  
Martins figured glided close to her and stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"That I cannot answer" His voice rang out." But I know something that shall be a great help on your journey. Take with you my sword, it shall be of a great use to you Starflower! Take it and search for Salamandastron! you must not fail for a great evil is heading there! but try not to let the tohers know of the sword, speak only with the abbess about it! Heed my warning!"  
  
His figure then started moving backwards into the darkness..  
  
"Martin! no come back...!" she heard herself yell out..  
  
Starflower awoke on the floor. Martin's words were still fresh in her mind as she stared out into the darkness that shadow the abbey now. she got up and quietly left for the abbess's room.  
  
"Abbess Tiya!Abbess Tiya!" Starflower softly yelled.  
  
The door opened to reveal a fully awake Abbess Tiya in her nightgown.  
  
"Starflower..I was sort of expecting you." She whispered. "come on in"  
  
Starflower, with a confused look, entered into the Abbess's room.  
  
"I know you won't approve Abbess but me, Jig, Rath and Shiigo are planning to break away from the group and head to the badger moutain, and i just now got a dream from Martin to ask you for his sword." she quickly explained.  
  
At kind Abbess nodded.  
  
"I too recied a dream from Martin, he told me all of this, and told me you would arrive here now. I shall not stop you four, and I will gladly hand the sword over to you." she replied.  
  
"Oh thank you Abbess,thank you!" Starflower yelled.  
  
They both hugged each other and smiled.  
  
"Ever since you showed up on our doorstep I've always thought of you as the daughter i never had.." the abbess said sighing. "But I know you shall be strong and a wise elader to your friends. Take cae of the sword, It is hanging right above where the tapestry use to be. You may take it before we leave tomorrow."  
  
Starflower smiled and curtsied started for the door.  
  
"Starflower" The abbess voice rang out.  
  
She turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Take with you the archieves of 'The summer of the Late Rose wars', and 'the recordings of Tim churchmouse during the time of Mattimeo, Matthias's son', it tells of the search. Protect them as well as the sword, This ask of you." she said.  
  
"I will Abbess Tiya." Starflower said.  
  
"Good luck to you" Abbess smiled.  
  
The next morning the abbey was slowly starting to empty, the last ones to leave were Jig,Shiigo, Rath and starflower. They were saying good-bye to their friends that had died from the horrible plague. Quietly Starflower went and got Martin's sword, she wrapped it up in a brown wrapping and stuck it into her havesack with the books Tiya told her to take. They then left the abbey. Starflower looked back at the once peacefil Abbey and sighed.  
  
"Our poor abbey..."she murmered.  
  
All Four of themwalked on, without any knowledge of what awaited them as they seperated from the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First chapter is done. Second chapter will be out soon! 


	2. Shanyu and Emmani

Disclaimer:I do not own The redwll series, the only thing I own are the unoffical facts in this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~Journey To Yellow Rock Abbey~~~~~~~~  
  
BOOK 1: Graveyard,River and Mountain  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
They were only 2 days away from the badger lord's mountain. The Sea vermin from the West Islands were now passing the weather beaten ruins which use to be Riftguard. There was a knock on the Chief's door.  
  
"Enter." A dark voice hissed.  
  
A one-eyed rat entered nervously, he was hoping the chief was in a good-mood, but he knew the lost the crew encountered a day after they left their last take over, wass till fresh in his chief's mind.  
  
"Chief, you want we should stop at these here ruins?" the rat asked nervously.  
  
His chief tunred around, the cloak that covered him following. The Wildcat before the rat had jet black fur with scars all over it's body, it's once long tail has been cut short by a ferret. The Chief killed the ferret and right away clean out the skull to hold his map-drawing quills. If you could trace back his ancestory over the years and seasons to the time of Verdauga, the ruler of Mossflower, you would find that he shares the same blood as Verdauga, Tsarmina. He grabbed the unfortunate rat with an angry paw.  
  
"Did I say, 'let's stop at the ruins'? NO! I said to head striaght to the Badger Mountain!" He yelled out.  
  
The wildcat, whose name is Shanyu, pushed the rat out of his cabin onto the main deck, the rat laid cowering at th angry wildcat's feet.  
  
"Who here knows the punishment for not following direst and east orders?" Shanyu yelled out.  
  
The crew gathered around, knowing that a punishment was near.  
  
"Run 'im through!" A stoat yelled.  
  
"Slice out 'is 'eart" A weasel excliamed.  
  
Shanyu held up his hand for silence.  
  
"All wonderful suggestions" He started." I think tooththief's punishment shall be this; tie him up, attach a brick to his lower paws, throw him overboard hanging from our ship, I want him to be fully under water until I decided to free him. Anyone caught helping him shall be punish the same way as he! Rathclaw, Darkpaw. Take him below deck and do the job..NOW!"  
  
The two came forward and grabbed tooththief, who as he was being dragged off, yelled loudly.  
  
"No!Chief!NOOOOO!!!!" He was finally droned out by the wooden door that lead below.  
  
Shanyu's colorless eyes glanced around.  
  
"What are you all gwakin' at?! back to work!" He hissed out.  
  
The crew hastend back to their post as Shanyu walk slowly back to his cabin.  
  
Meanwhile, below deck, a captived mouse sat in chains, watching Rathclaw and Darkpaw tieing tooththief up.  
  
"What was his crime?" the mouse asked, sanding up.  
  
"Telling off the Chief,mouse" Rathclaw answered.  
  
"Oh, how is old stub-tail anyhow?" the mouse asked. "And I have a name! It's Emmani!"  
  
"Shuddup Mouse! Your name on this ship is no more!Here you are just mouse." Darkpaw spat at him.  
  
Emmani sighed and sat on the cold floor. Soon Rathclaw and Darkpaw left with tooththief in two leaving the mouse in silence. Emmani sat up and stared out the broken window in his cell, if only he had something to free his heavy chains he could escape. He forgot the idea and kept staring, the small speck of land that homed the ruins of Riftguard already leaving.  
  
"When shall I be free?" he asked the cold silence.  
  
A voice answered in a whisper "Tonight!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two is done and I must go!Fare thee well! 


	3. The new owner

Disclaimer:I do not own The redwll series, the only thing I own are the unoffical facts in this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~Journey To Yellow Rock Abbey~~~~~~~~  
  
BOOK 1: Graveyard,River and Mountain  
  
Chapter 3  
  
We now tunr our sights back to the deserted abbey, or what we think is deserted...  
  
"Hwllo?" A small voice rang out.  
  
A snow white baby hamster came out from the gatehouse, he was hiding and fell asleep.  
  
He walked close to the gravestones that covered the old land of The abbey. He was small and timid. His name was Rollo.  
  
"Hwllo?Is anybody hwre?" He asked the quiet.  
  
A small squirrel approached him from the gate.  
  
"Everyone left.. About two days ago. you best stay here, I will look after you in the gatehouse." It said.  
  
Rollo nodded and walked hand in hand with the Squirrel back into the gatehouse.  
  
*****  
  
"We're lost!" Shiigo yelled.  
  
It was only three days since they left Redwall and they were lost, unknown to them they somehow wound up to the east of Redwall instead of going west! They now sat in a clearing eating some berries they packed along. It was a clear summer day but they didn't notice, they were too busy arguing about if they should try doubling back to redwall.  
  
"I hate to say it mates." Rath started. "but I think we should head back. I think we've gone east..because the sun rose from the east and this morning I saw it rise clearly infront of us.. we went the wrong way."  
  
They all sighed. It was decided, they would head back, but they promised there not to set foot in Redwall when they passed. Just then they heard a snap and looked towards the bushes to their lefts.  
  
"Who goes there?" Jig yelled out.  
  
They all held their ash staves up high.  
  
"Come out slowly and quietly and you won't be harmed!" Starflower added.  
  
"Alright! I come in peace!" A voice yelled.  
  
From the bushes emerged a small mouse clad in yellow, across his back was slung a sword with a rub stone in the hilt, inside the stone was a gold streak.  
  
"I do not mean to intrude but do you happen to be travlers from Redwall?" he asked.  
  
Starflower came forward with her hand inside the haversack reaching for the sword of Martin.  
  
"What is your name and who sent you?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Your abbess, Tiya, sent me, I must speak only to the one named Starflower." He answered.  
  
"That is me, come well sit aside." She answered.  
  
They both sat down next to the woods, Starflower's back to the other three.  
  
"So, who are you and what do you need to tell me?" Starflower asked.  
  
"I'm a warrior from Yellow Rock Abbey. I was traveling to visit redwall when I saw the other group from there. They told me their story of heading the Blackstone. Then your abbess told me about you and the sword you carry. She asked me to help guide you and your friends to Salamandastron. My name is Pikanu. Do not fear my sword for it was forge by the new badger Lord, Tallclaw the wielder. The reason she asked me to help is because she recieve a dream from martin telling her you were off-course and needed assistance, so here i am." he replied.  
  
"I'm Starflower, the male mouse over there is Rath, the Shrew is Jig and the otter is Shiigo." She mentioned.  
  
Pikanu nodded.  
  
"We'll rest and leave tomorrow morning." he whispered.  
  
"First introduce yourself to them, I'm sure they're very curious." Starflower added.  
  
"So be it." he rpelied. He got up and wlaked over to Jig, Shiigo, and Rath. "My name is Pikanu, your abbess sent me to help as a guide."  
  
"Right, welcome then."Jig said.  
  
Rath looked Pikanu over. A good sword, a warrior's look about him. He should careful..  
  
"Welcome matey!" Shiigo yelled. He walked over to Pikanu and slapped him playfully on the back.  
  
Rath looked up. He walked over to Pikanu and held out his paw. "Pleasure to meet a strong warrior."  
  
Pikanu smiled. "So Rath is your name, am I correct?"  
  
Rath nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Because I need to talk with you, along with starflower again." he answered.  
  
Soon Rath and Pikanu walked back over to Starflower and sat down.  
  
"Starflower, give me Martin's sword." Pikanu said cooly.  
  
"Martin's sword? But that's back at the Abbey!Isn't it Starflower?" Rath exclaimed.  
  
She shook her head and opened her haversack, she carefully took the sword out of it's wrappings and handed it to Pikanu. "The Abbess told me to take it with us.."  
  
"Thank you Starflower, please elave me and Rath alone." Pikanu said  
  
Starflower stood up, bowed and left. Rath watched her leave until Pikanu knocked him softly on the head with the blunt edge of Martin's sword.  
  
"Pay 'tention young one." Pikanu said.  
  
"Sorry..." Rath answered.  
  
"Your abbess told me to ask Starflower for Martins's sword to hang onto just in case. But I know I can trust you." Pikanu started. "I can tell young sir that you have deep feelings for Starflower. Don't ask how I can tell, but I can tell and don't deny it.I shall not make fun ofit for you, I once had my own mousemaid who was that pretty. She was killed by a seacat name Shanyu, who also kidnapped my best freind Emmani. I sword revenge at the foor of the badger mountain and Tallclaw the new badger Lord heard me, he forged me my sword to help me, unfortunatly I cannot get Shanyu while he is on the ocean..and I'm doomed to wait, but word has reached me that he is trying to take over Salamandastron and I intend to stop him, that is one reason why I will travel with you."  
  
"Okay.. but what does that have to do with Martin's sword?" Rath asked.  
  
Pikanu chuckled lightly.  
  
"I intend to give it to you. Use it wisely and protect Starflower. You'll never know how precious she is until she's gone.."  
  
"Jig, Shiigo, Starflower, come here quickly!" Pikanu yelled.  
  
They all gathered around, Shiigo and Jig gasping upon seeing martin's sword.  
  
"By command of your abbess Tiya, I present Rath with martin's sword. Use it wisely and use it well, protect the ones you love only from life-threatening enemies." Pikanu stated. "Remember, It's only a sword, a weapon designed for one thing, to kill. It's only as good as the one using it."  
  
Pikanu handed Rath martin's sword. Rath looked it over and held it up.  
  
he yelled loudly at the top of his lungs.  
  
"For freedom and redwall!" 


End file.
